Usuario:Nicolas493/Cosas que me hacen feliz y cosas que me hacen infeliz
Cosas que me alegran el dia y otras cosas que me amargan muchisimo la vida. Hay tanto openings, pokémon, shippings y otras cosas. Las imagenes son del TCG, creditos a Serebii por extraerlas. Pokemon ) thumb|110px|no es lindo? Los 9 basicos Mis 9 favoritos. Archivo:Marshtomp_TCG.jpg|'Marshtomp': Mi pokemon favorito, me gustan sus colores, que sea tan alegre y simpatico y en algo su pose de niño. Archivo:Phanpy_TCG.jpg|'Phanpy': Demasiado tierno y una gran participacion en el anime. Archivo:Hitmontop_TCG.jpg|'Hitmontop': Su cara y su tamaño me parecen tiernos, igual que su voz. Ademas es bastante rudo. Archivo:Politoed_TCG.jpg|'Politoed: '''Buenos colores, muy alegre, energico y pertenece a Misty en el anime. Archivo:Munchlax_TCG.jpg|'Munchlax: Demasiado simpatico, alegre y gordo. Tiene mi color favorito. Archivo:Jirachi_TCG.jpg|'''Jirachi: Su concepto es muy bueno y es muy tierno. Archivo:Reuniclus_TCG.jpg|'Reuniclus:'Es curioso, un buen concepto y es muy agradable. Archivo:Teddiursa_TCG.jpg|'Teddiursa: '''Muy tierno y contraparte de Phanpy. Ademas de su faceta malvada del anime. Archivo:Rowlet_TCG.jpg|'Rowlet:Un buho simple y tierno. 'Otros: '''Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Magnemite, Ditto, Snorlax, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Hoothoot, Chinchou, Unown, Pineco, Heracross, Porygon2, Lugia, Mudkip, Lotad, Seedot, Nuzleaf, Wailmer, Seviper, Anorith, Castform, Regice, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Turtwig, Grotle, Combee, Manaphy, Arceus, Pignite, Roggenrola, Palpitoad, Venipede, Tirtouga, Solosis, Duosion, Elgyem, Golett, Reshiram, Froakie, Floette, Malamar, Clauncher, Dragalge, Goomy,Zygarde, Charjabug, Crabominable, Wishiwashi, Wimpod, Turtonator, Sobble, Chewtle, Cufant, Snom, Stonjouner. =( *'Zubat: Aparece cada rato en las cuevas y tras de eso usa supersonico y me confunde @_@ *'Tentacool:' Aparece cada rato en los mares y tras de eso usa supersonico y me confunde @_@ *'Floatzel:' Es demasiado rapido, cuando en la vida real las comadrejas no son rapidas, ademas en sus sprites y artworks tiene una pose de "me creo mejor que los demas" *'Woobat:'Es feo.....y su diente le da un aire de bobo *'Hydreigon:' ¿Que es esto?¿Es una flor? ¿Es un lagarto con titeres? ¿Es ambas cosas? Pero algo es seguro, no es una hidra siniestra... *'Aromatisse:' Uno de los diseños mas feo de todos, y su grito solo empeora las cosas. *'Goodra:' Su diseño es muy mediocre para un pseudolegendario, y no confió en su actitud feliz. *'Golem de Alola:' El nuevo ganador de diseño mas horrendo del mundo, verlo me da asco pues sus colores y forma no son nada agradables de ver. Personajes ) *'Ash(anime)': Siempre me ha gustado su personalidad desde que era niño. *'Misty(todos)': Una chica con un buen caracter que ama mucho a Ash y es divertida, aunque algunas personas digan que es gruñona, pero tiene sus razones. *'Max(anime)': Un niño que siempre le gusta explorar. *'May/Aura(anime):' Al principio tenia una personalidad de novata torpe, que solo quería viajar por el mundo. Despues le quitaron esa personalidad, pero me sigue cayendo bien. *'Brendan(juegos)': Un buen diseño, dinamico y apacible a la vez. Su rediseño en los remakes no me convence, sin embargo. *'Oro(juegos)': Un buen diseño muy aerodinamico. *'Hilda(juegos):' Un buen diseño, rockero y actual. *'Hilbert (juegos): '''Por su edad me identifico con el y con su diseño. Lastima que se fue en BW2. *'Clemont (anime):' Un personaje muy amigable al que es divertido ver. *'Mallow (anime):' De todos los compañeros de clase de Ash se me hace la mas agradable y me gusta como siempre ayuda. *'Fundación Aether:' Mis villanos favoritos, pues me gusta el hecho de que no son completamente buenos ni malos y el hecho de que se sienten muy humanos y creibles. ( No hay ninguno que odie con pasion, como otras personas... *'Tracey(anime): No es que me caiga mal, sino que es rival en el amor profundo que se tienen Ash y Misty *'''Paul/Polo(anime): Muy serio *'Gary(todos)': Muy creido *'Clair/Debora(todos)': Muy creida *'Harley(anime)':Muy malvado *'Profeosr Rowan(ambos)': Una basura humana horrenda, podrida, etc....es broma xD lo que pasa es que no me gusta el diseño de viejito serio *'Piplup de Dawn/Maya(anime)': Quiere reemplazar a Pikachu como mascota, menos mal se fue pero sera insoportable en los episodios en los que esta. *'Trip(anime)': Muy plagio de Paul, ¡por lo menos se hubieran esforzado en cambiarle el peinado! *'Marshal(juegos): '''No le veo coherencia en los colores. ¿pelo naranja y labios azules? *'Rosa/Nanci(juegos): No me parece creativa, y su ropa es realmente terrible. *'Rizzo/Nate(juegos): '''Una caida total desde el ultimo protagonista, pelo terrible y ropa de niño. *'Calem(juegos): ' No innova en nada, repite los colores de los protagonistas de la antigua generacion y nada en el me convence. Su edad lo ha redimido un poco, pero su sprite 3D me parece raro y me sigo quejando en los colores. '*Sun (juegos): Diseño muy infantil en ambas versiones, con un peinado que disminuye su edad todavía más. Openings y endings japoneses =) *'Ready Go:' la musica es triste pero a la vez buena.frame|yeah he he hey! aruki daso!=) *'Advance Adventure:' la musica es demasiado buena. *'Battle Frontier:' tiene un ritmo pegajoso. *'High Five (2008 y 2009):' ritmo pegajoso y la versión 2009 tiene un ritmo muy triunfal. *'Saiko Everyday (normal y band):' ritmo rápido e imagenes muy buenas y muy triunfales. *'Best Wishes:' Me gusta mucho la musica y los diferentes ritmos que maneja, aunque las imágenes 3D son de lo peor. No mostraron nada de la serie y aun peor fueron las mismas durante 70 episodios.thumb|352px|¡Todos unamos las manos, en los tiempos mas duros! *'Getter ban ban:' Ritmo emocionante e imágenes buenas. *'Alola:' Ritmo muy divertido y emocionante. *'Type Wild:' Ritmo pegajoso, lo malo es el final. *'Glory Day:' Ritmo triste y feliz a la vez. *'I Won't Lose-tema de May-:' Ritmo pegajoso y buenas imagenes. *'By my side-tema de Dawn-Version Invierno': Ritmo triste y feliz e imagenes muy buenas. *'Cherry Go-round': Ritmo tierno y nostalgico, algunas imagenes sobran pero en general esta bien. *'Unamos las manos':El MEJOR ending del mundo. Realmente no tiene nada de malo. Musica buena, Misty aparece y un mensaje mucho mas profundo, que incentiva la conexion entre las peronas. *'Yeah!:'Es un ending de pokemon sunday. Muy buen ritmo. ( *'Sinfonia Pokemon:'fue una mezcla de varios openings pero sin letra, no me gusto, lo unico rescatable son las imagenes, por suerte para los japoneses duro poco. *'Be an Arrow! 2013:'El remix solo se nota al principio, en el resto de la cancion pasa inadvertido. Las imagenes, terribles. Muchas sobran, otras son escenas de la serie y la escena de la batalla final dura mucho tiempo y parece sacada de un episodio. *'Pokemon Counting Song:'Un remake de pokemon ondo. *'Look Look Here:'El ritmo no es malo, pero las imagenes no muestran nada nuevo. Me siento viendo un ending que ya vi antes pero con Meloetta. *'X strait Y scenery:'Un ritmo poco memorable, y las imagenes que lo acompañan son pesimas. *'Sonrisa de paz:' Aunque el ritmo sea bueno, nunca me gustaron los endings de Pokemon bailando, y este ni siquiera tiene mas de un escenario. ¿Habra algún ending de XY que salve la patria? *'La cancion de Puni-chan:' Imagenes demasiado simples, y por si fuera poco duro 40 episodios. La respuesta a la pregunta anterior es no, fue la saga con peores endings. Openings occidentales =) *'Pokemon Johto: '''ritmo bueno y cuando dice turututuru es muy pegajoso *'Pokemon Busqueda del maestro:' ritmo muy bueno e imagenes muy buenas *'Pokemon Batalla avanzada:' pegajosa e imagenes buenas *'Pokemon Vencedores de la liga Sinnoh:Trae mensajes subliminales sobre Misty!!! =( "Casualmente" todos son de pokemon USA. *'Pokemon batalla de la frontera:'en 30 segundos no se puede ver casi nada, ademas el cantante latino lo hacia algo mal. *'Pokemon Diamante y Perla:'en 30 segundos no se puede ver casi nada, parecia la letra de un opening de primera temporada y no de decima. *'Pokemon Dimension de batalla/seremos heroes:'en 30 segundos no se puede ver casi nada, el cantante latino es un poco malo. *'Pokemon Blanco y Negro: '''la cancion iba por buen camino, pero la duracion la arruino de nuevo. Ademas la animación esta desordenada. *'Pokemon Aventuras en Unova: ' *descripción del renglon anterior* *copiar* *pegar* *'Pokemon XYZ: Una cancion muy simplona con pocas lineas que no causa nada de emocion. Banda sonora ) *'Ciudad Viridian:' Un ritmo muy pegajoso. *'Mis mejores amigos son:' Un ritmo muy triunfal y nostalgico. *'Por siempre juntos:' Un buen ritmo. *'Vamos a viajar:' Ritmo nostálgico. *'Tu y yo con pokemon:' Ritmo pegajoso. *'El juego:' Buen ritmo. *'Todo esta por cambiar:' Ritmo nostálgico y triunfal también. ( *'PokeRap de Hoenn:' Un rap barato muy mal hecho lugares ) *'Pueblo Vendanturf': Linda musica, ademas de ser muy pacifico. *'Pueblo LittleRoot:' Muy buena y nostalgica musica. *'Ciudad Fucsia': Tambien tiene buena musica, y un buen safari. *'Ruta 128(parte submarina)': Es tranquila, apacible y los pokemon no aparecen con tanta frecuencia. *'Ciudad jubilo': Un buen diseño. *'Zona Sobrevivir/Batalla/Descanso:' Pueblos muy tranquilos, con un aire diferente al resto de Sinnoh. *'Ciudad Celeste:' Comparte la linda musica de ciudad fucsia, ademas es la ciudad natal de la novia oficial de Ash. *'Ciudad Lumiose:'Buena musica y muchos lugares por explorar. ( *'Monte Corona:' Megahipersuperrecontratedioso y aburrido de atravesar *'Ruta 216 y 217': Muy dificil de atravesar por esa estupida nieve *'Ciudad Azafran':Esta mal distribuida: tiene muchos edificios y todos cerrados, el centro pokemon queda lejos del gimnasio y del dojo karate, etc. *'PWT': ¿Asi que crees que eres un ganador y que nadie te supera? Pues aca te demostramos que no, en el nuevo lugar para perder automaticamente! Pierde estrepitosamente contra personajes que ya conoces, los cuales no son muy importantes pues en la mayoria reciclamos sprites anteriores. Y si ganas, no te llevas ningun premio valioso, ¡por lo que solo vienes a perder! Movimientos ) *'Chorro de agua:'Un movimiento basico de agua que me gusta mucho. *'Rayo aurora': Tiene una buena animacion. *'Movimiento sismico:' Una buena animacion tanto en el anime como en los juegos. *'Triataque': Buena animacion y buen efecto. *'Terremoto': Muy poderoso (aunque haya otros mas fuertes), casi siempre esta en mis equipos. *'Psiquico': Muy poderoso (aunque haya otros mas fuertes), casi siempre esta en mis equipos. *'Zumbido':Simplemente me gusta el concepto. *'Ciclon:' Aunque sea debil tiene buena animacion y buenos efectos de sonido. *'Desenrrollar:' Es uno de los ataques de Phanpy y me gusta como lo usa en el anime, y tambien en los juegos como aumenta su poder. ( *'Supersonico:' Siempre confunde y no hace nada mas, y lo tienen preciso los Pokemon mas comunes. *'Contador' y Manto espejo:Odio su efecto, menos mal pocos Pokemon lo tienen. *'Proteccion' y Detección: Efecto muy fastidioso. *'Ida y vuelta': Un nombre raro, ¿y porque es tipo bicho? *'Abatidoras': No le veo efecto util. *'Embargo': Un efecto horrible. *'Colmillo fuego/hielo/veneno/electrico:' Por separado me parecen normales, pero juntos en un solo pokemon me parecen una tortura. *'Puño fuego/hielo/electrico': Por separado me parecen normales, pero juntos en un solo pokemon me parecen una tortura. *'Catastropika:' Pikachu ya tiene un movimiento firma en los juegos (Tacleada de voltios) y en el anime (Impactrueno). ¿Para qué darle otro más que además incluye un nombre ridículo en todos los idiomas y un baile igual de ridículo? Habilidades ) *'Intimidacion:'Un buen efecto. *'Rastro:' Un efecto muy util. *'Absorber agua/fuego/electricidad:' Efecto bastante útil contra ciertos Pokemon. ( *'Impulso:' Estresante. *'Levitacion:' Su efecto es malo y es exageradamente comun. *'Pararrayos:' Odio su efecto en Mundo Misterioso. *'Normalidad:' Un efecto demasiado negativo, no me gustaria tenerla en mi equipo incluso teniendo en cuenta el STAB gratis. *'Robustez (generación 3 y 4):' Inmunidad contra 3 movimientos que absolutamente nadie usa! Que útil! Tipos =) *'Agua:' Simplemente me gusta. Ayuda que sea azul y el tipo de varios Pokemon que me gustan. *'Planta:' Simplemente me gusta. Ayuda que sea verde y que sea rechazado por muchos. *'Tierra:' Simplemente me gusta. Ayuda que sea el tipo de Phanpy y que sea rechazado por Nintendo por ser fuerte contra eléctrico. ( *'Acero:' Demasiadas resistencias (DIEZ!!!!), y tras del hecho se da el descaro de ser inmune a veneno y a tormenta de arena. *'Normal:' No es superefectivo en nada, por lo cual resulta aburrido tener Pokemon y movimientos de este tipo, ademas causa que los diseños de los Pokemon de este tipo sean mas realistas y aburridos. Aunque el tipo hada deberia llamarse Tipo Plagio, no lo odio, pues sus fortalezas son bastante útiles. Shippings ) *PokeShipping(Ash y Misty)♥♥♥♥♥la mejor pareja♥♥♥♥♥Pues tienen muchisimas mas evidencias mas que sus rivales, como por ejemplo que han bailado juntos ♥ o que han tenido otros novios que hacen que se pongan celososthumb|138px|mis favoritos =) entre si. Son la mejor!!!!! *ContestShipping(May y Drew)Tienen varias evidencias, y hacen linda pareja. *PenguinShipping(Dawn y Kenny)El tipico amor de la infancia que trasciende hasta la adolescencia....Lastima que Dawn no muestre muchas evidencias. *LuckShipping(Brock y Lucy) Lucy es la unica mujer que ha mostrado amor real por Brock, y por eso klo apoyo. Ademas los dos son muy maduros y harian interesantes dinamicas de pareja. *HandymanShipping(Tracey y Daisy)La tipica diva y su tipico asistente que la complace en todo...hacen linda pareja, ademas por eso es que tracey se va a cada rato al gimnasio Celeste. *QuestShipping(Jimmy(anime) y Marina(anime))Marina lo intuye, ademas hacen linda pareja como en el caso anterior *LagomorphShipping(Pikachu de Ash y Buneary de Dawn)un amor de pokemon, se ven tiernos y divertidos, pero el tarado de pikachu no muestra ninguna evidencia *VineShipping(Bulbasaur de Ash y venosaur de May)Una gran amistad pokemon que se puede volver un romance, pero ahora que venosaur evoluciono no se si valga la pena. *IkariShipping(Dawn y''' Paul')Pues no se, simplemente me gusta. Tal vez lo escogi porque el PenguinShipping no tiene mucha evidencia, o porque es un reflejo del IkarilendShipping. *NekoShipping('Meowth''' de los Rocket y Meowzie)conseguir a Meowzie es el objetivo principal de Meowth, y merece lograrlo. *RocketShipping (Jessie y James)Ellos estan destinados a estar juntos!!! por eso james no quiere a Jessiebelle!!!! aunque seria un mal giro si se volvieran novios durante la serie, mejor hasta el final como en el manga TEToP. *SommelierShipping(Cilan y''' Burgundy')Hacen buena pareja, tienen personalidades opuestas y unas pocas pero importantes evidencias. *GeekChicShipping('Clemont''' y''' Serena''') Una interesante pareja, estoy seguro que Serena se rendirá algún día y caerá en los brazos del nerd que siempre la amo. Y tienen mas evidencias que Ash y Serena de las que el mundo cree. Personajes de otras franquicias ) En esta seccion estan mis personajes favoritos de otras franquicias, porque me caen bien o porque me identifico con ellos en cierto modo. Hay franquicias que me gustan pero que no estan nombradas, como Los padrinos magicos o Los Simpson. Archivo:Izzy_Digimon.png|Izzy (Digimon Adventure) Archivo:Davis_Digimon.jpg|Davis (Digimon 02) Archivo:Henry_Digimon.jpg|Henry (Digimon Tamers) Archivo:Koichi_Digimon.jpg|Koichi (Digimon Frontier) Archivo:Bolin_LLDK.png|Bolin (La leyenda de Korra) Archivo:Arkantos.jpg|Arkantos (Age of Mythology) Archivo:Brick_Drama_total.jpg|Brick (Drama total) Archivo:Flash_DCAU.png|Flash (Liga de la Justicia) Archivo:Speedy_Teen_Titans.jpg|Veloz (Los jovenes titanes) Archivo:Mike_MU.jpg|Mike (Monsters Inc.) Archivo:Hector_Mortified.jpg|Hector (¿Por que a mi?) Archivo:Zhao_Yun_DW5.jpg|Zhao Yun (Dynasty Warriors) Archivo:Esteban_suitelife.jpg|Esteban (Zack & Cody) Archivo:Mario_Jump.png|Mario (Mario Bros) Archivo:Luigi_Artwork_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Luigi (Mario Bros) Archivo:Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi (Mario Bros) Archivo:2_KND.jpg|Numero 2 (Los chicos del barrio) Archivo:Scooter_Muppets.jpeg|Scooter (Los Muppets) Archivo:Dexter_lab.jpg|Dexter (El laboratorio de Dexter) Archivo:Ranjan.jpg|Ranjan (El libro de la selva) Archivo:Perla_Steven.jpeg|Perla (Steven Universe) Archivo:Garnet_StevenU.jpg|Garnet (Steven Universe) Archivo:Connie-maheswaren.jpg|Connie (Steven Universe) Archivo:Peridot_StevenU.png|Peridot (Steven Universe) Archivo:Bismuto_StevenU.png|Bismuto (Steven Universe) Archivo:Mulan_badass.jpg|Mulan (Mulan) Archivo:Beebo_Arrowverse.jpg|Beebo (Arrowverse) Archivo:Nate_LegendsOfTomorrow.png|Nate (Arrowverse) Archivo:Dipper_GF.png|Dipper (Gravity Falls) Archivo:Saitama_OPM.jpg|Saitama (One Punch Man) Archivo:Ciclista_sin_licencia.jpg|Ciclista sin licencia (One Punch Man)